Dispensing closures are made in a wide variety of shapes and sizes for various applications. For example, one dispensing closure having dual independently pivoting flaps, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,838 to Miller can be used for spices and the like for sprinkling or spooning the contents from the container.
Another type of dispensing closure is that commonly found on coffee creamers, such as a coffee lightener includes a fixed top that is sealed to the container that has an opening that extends across part of the top. This type of closure includes a rotatable disk having, for example, one large opening and a plurality of smaller openings. The openings can be rotated so that they are positioned over the container opening for dispensing the container contents. Generally, the rotatable disk includes a closed area that can be positioned over the opening to seal the container. The disk can be rotated so that the large opening are aligned with the container opening to spoon the contents from the container. Likewise, the disk can be rotated so that the smaller openings are aligned with the container opening to sprinkle contents from the container. In a typical arrangement, the disk rotates about a pivot that extends from the disk into the central portion of the container cover.
Although these rotatable closures are widely used and accepted in the industry, their use may be limited in application. Another type of closure that is used for dispensing includes a simple, hinged tab or cover that seals against the top of the closure and pivots upwardly to uncover and opening from which the contents of the container can be dispensed. The hinge arrangement of these raised covers generally includes a thinned or weakened plastic or polymeric portion that is formed as part of and extending between the closure top wall and the cover. While this type of closure is also well known, because it uses a weakened area of plastic, it can fail, crack or separate from the closure top wall.
Consumers will recognize the wide array of different types of closures and particularly sealable closures that are known in the marketplace. However, few of these closures are made sufficiently strong and durable so that they can be reused time and again.
Another drawback to many such closures is that they may not provide a seal of the container contents from the environs. To this end, the sealing surfaces between the closure cover and the top wall of the closure should be designed to maintain the contents sealed, free from contamination, and to prevent spillage in the event that the container is overturned or dropped.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container closure that provides a positive seal for the contents from the environs. Desirably, such a closure includes a hinge or pivoting cover arrangement that does not weaken the connection between the cover and the closure body. Most desirably, the cover of such a closure locks into both the open and closed positions so that the contents can be dispensed without having to hold the cover in the open position, and provides audible indication when the cover is locked into both the open and closed positions.